1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the decarbonylation of benzamide compounds to aniline compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Mailhae, Mem. Pres. Soc. Chem., 28, 9 (1925), teaches a vapor-phase decarbonylation of benzamide to aniline in the presence of metallic nickel. An aniline selectivity of 25 mole percent is reported but the teaching is silent as to benzamide conversion.